


A Little Taste

by raspberrysundae (ptgreat)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [29]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Dubious Consent, Light Bondage, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 14:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13905738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptgreat/pseuds/raspberrysundae
Summary: "I'm so hungry, David."





	A Little Taste

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blueberryshortcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberryshortcake/gifts).



> Woop, I've had this up on tumblr on a while but forgot to post here. For blueberryshortcake's prompt: bondage churchington vampire au. I snagged the title from Skyler Stonestreet's song A Little Taste. I might write more for this at some point? But uh...don't hold your breath.
> 
> Warning: Here be unrepentant dub con! Also some UST, woops!

Washington twisted, tangling the dark blue silk sheets under his naked back, but the leather strips tying his arms to the bedframe only pulled tighter. Epsilon watched him from the end of the bed, blue eyes unnaturally bright.

“You’re going to hurt yourself, David.”

Washington clenched his jaw and hands. Epsilon leaned in, sinking one knee into the mattress and then the other. Washington kicked him hard in the sternum. Epsilon grunted softly and caught Washington’s foot, cool fingers curling around his ankle.

“Rude.”

“I’ll be really polite if you untie me.”

Epsilon snorted and grabbed his other ankle. He forced Washington’s legs wider, lying between them as he slid his hands up his calves, stopping just above his knees. He brushed his lips over the soft skin there, mouth cold. Washington shivered and strained against Epsilon’s hold.

“Stop it.”

Epsilon flexed his fingers and trailed his mouth up, tracing the heat of Washington’s inner thigh. Washington jerked.

“Mm,” Epsilon licked a stripe of soft skin, “So tense.”

Washington tried to keep his breathing steady, “Gee, I wonder why.”

“I’m so hungry, David.”

“Ah,” Washington flinched at the scrape of fangs.

“And you smell so good.”

Washington yanked his arms again and tried to twist away. Epsilon tightened his grip, fingers digging into his thighs. Another scrape of fangs.

“Don’t—ngh,” he arched up as far as his bonds and Epsilon’s hold would allow as fangs sank into him.

Hot-cold pain pulsed with each swallow Epsilon took, until it didn’t, pleasure making the edges fuzzy. Epsilon hummed against his thigh, his cool slick tongue lapping at the mess he’d made.

“S-stop.”

Epsilon looked up at him from between his legs, licking his red, wet lips, pupils blown. Washington mimicked the motion without thinking. Epsilon mouthed higher up his thigh and ran two fingers over the length of his half-hard cock, then slipping them lower to press at the rim of his hole.

“Unh.”

“That isn’t really what you want me to do, is it David?”

Washington struggled against the compulsion. But it was…

“Shh.”

…Difficult? Washington blinked slowly, his thoughts blurry and hard to hold onto except—Epsilon sucked another bruise into his thigh—how good it felt. Washington squirmed, spreading his legs further as Epsilon pressed more, the tip of one finger slipping in. Washington rolled his hips.

“See how nice it can be when you aren’t so tense?”

No? Yes? Wait. It was supposed to be no wasn’t it? Epsilon bit down again and Washington groaned with him. He tried to grab the sheets, bindings cinching tight and fingers curling around nothing. Epsilon pushed his fingers further, both inside him and thrusting shallowly. Pleasure coiled hot and slow. So slow. Washington whimpered and bucked. Epsilon punished-rewarded him with several sharp nips, tonguing each oozing scrape before drawing more blood. His whole world narrowed to the sharp ache of Epsilon drinking and fingers teasing his rim.

“Epsilon,” he breathed, ears buzzing.

Washington came too sluggishly, arms and thigh throbbing. He was so cold.

“Well, that was almost fatal,” the Councilor said, in his usual emotionally detached way.

“Fledglings will be fledglings,” the Director dismissed. “Eventually Epsilon will learn to control himself.”


End file.
